1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for determining a communication link in a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for actively determining a communication link in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a wireless communication technology develops, use of various multimedia services using an electronic device increases. Accordingly, to provide various multimedia services depending on a user's demand, various communication technologies such as a wireless Local Area Network (LAN), tethering, and the like are being developed.
A wireless LAN is a communication scheme according to Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard and denotes a communication technology used for a wireless network that supports data communication for a local area.
Tethering denotes a communication technology in which an electronic device connected to a network (e.g., a cellular network) operates as an Access Point (AP) of a wireless LAN to support data communication between other electronic devices and an external Internet.
As described above, in the case in which various data communication schemes are mixed, an electronic device may determine a link for data communication with consideration of a Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) or a transmission rate with an AP. However, in the case of the wireless LAN, in contrast to a cellular network, an AP for the wireless LAN is often installed without consideration of cell planning thereby reducing the effectiveness of the network. Further, because the wireless LAN uses Industrial Scientific Medical (ISM) band, there is a greater potential for an influence of an interference inside/outside a cell of the wireless LAN.
Therefore, when an electronic device selects a link for data communication with consideration of only wireless channel information such as an RSSI or a transmission rate, the electronic device may have a difficulty in receiving a required transmission rate.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for apparatus and a method for actively determining a communication link in a communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.